


Childish

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Just once, just once did Law wish he had an uneventful day. Unfortunately, with Mugiwara no Luffy, that was not an option.





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for xgive-this-cat-a-damn-cookiex on tumblr :D

Luffy had, once again, injured himself in one of the most idiotic and mundane ways.

And, of course, the idiot was ignoring him and pursing his lips out and making that damn ‘I’m not listening’ noise and…

“ **Listen** you damn idiot!”

Finally, that caused Luffy to snap his head towards him. “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!”

Law’s temper was only growing shorter by the minute. “Then stop acting like one!” He gritted out. “You went and ran into the kitchen and started messing around with the knives. Knives _cut_ you Mugiwara-ya. And Blackleg-ya was giving me an earful even though _it was your fault_ and honestly, I should have just let you wander around, bleeding all over. But then I’d get an earful from your carpenter and-”

Did that fucker just--

“ **DON’T THROW SCISSORS!** ”

With a groan, Law just hit his head against the desk.

The Strawhats were going to be the death of him. He just **knew** it…

“That’s it. I’m leaving you to Tony-ya.”

And with that, Law walked out, calling for the Strawhat’s doctor.

This was **his** job anyway…

(And he ignored the whining coming from behind him. He had enough of Mugiwara no Luffy’s antics for one day.)


End file.
